Too Much Time
by Pixieblade
Summary: AN: Blaming kudai and the girls on the Saiyuki comm. for this! Query: Where is Tenpou's chakra?


**Too Much Time**

10K/GxK//T

AN: Blaming kudai and the girls on the Saiyuki comm. for this!

"You all really have too much time on your hands." Tenpou sighed exasperated, warm water dripping off of his now soaked hair.

"It's your own damn fault," Konzen growled from the corner, towel up in a vain attempt to shield himself from the cascade of water sporadically being flung towards him.

"I found it! I found it!!!" Goku exclaimed jubilantly, jumping up and down, his little clawed toenails digging into the burnished teak railing.

"Dude, that's not it monkey, that's…_fuck_…okay, now I'm jealous." Kenren pouted, leaning back in the raised dais to glance over Tenpou once more.

"Seriously, too much time. Don't you have reports to be doing, General? And Goku, by coming in here I assume your homework will be sitting on my desk, correct?" he queried, eyebrow raised elegantly.

"Ah...um…but Ten-chan…"

"No buts, Goku. Konzen, if you could please take Goku back to your room, I'd like to get out now."

"…."

"E tu, Konzen?" He asked huskily, face slightly flushed from the heat of the water.

Konzen eyed Tenpou over once more before snorting indelicately. "Like I've never…"

"Heyheyhey!!! Not in front of the monkey!" Kenren shouted, hopping up and snapping his hands over Goku's ears.

Tenpou sighed and stood languidly, utterly exhausted from the chaos. Three pairs of eyes bugged as shimmering water sluiced over the pale contours of abs and chest.

"Kenren…" Tenpou nodded his chin at a wide-eyed Goku as he reached for a towel, stifling a chuckle at the General's muttered curse and quick shift of hands from Goku's ears to eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." He stated flatly, dripping towel held loosely around his waist, the sharp jut of hips doing nothing to mollify the sudden spurt of heat coursing through the other two gods.

When Tenpou had finally left the bathing room Kenren glanced back over his shoulder and gulped at the blond, "So, it's um…_there_, huh?"

"It appears so." Konzen remembered to close his mouth when he looked back at the leather clad god.

"You've never seen it before?" Kenren leered, leaning a bit on Goku's struggling form.

"I wasn't looking!" The blond snapped back flustered. "Goku! Come on, we're leaving!!"

Kenren let go of the little monkey as Konzen stormed past him, the violet eyed god's hand snapping out to grip the back of Goku's drenched shirt and pulling him along none to gently behind him.

Kenren chuckled before following Tenpou's retreat back into his room. Leaning against the doorframe his eyes slid over the still damp form laying across the soft green sheets on the bed.

"So, was there a particular reason you let them ambush me in the tub, General?" Tenpou drawled lightly, smoke raising to flutter out the open window lazily.

"Hey, it was your fault for not answering the monkey's question." Kenren countered lightly, pushing off the frame and sauntering over to the bed.

Reaching down he lightly skimmed the edge of the towel with his fingernail, enjoying the slight roll of taut muscles under the smooth skin. "You could have just told him where the chakra was located."

Tenpou smiled sultrily up into red-rimmed eyes, "_You_ could have told him he was too young to know." He countered, rolling his hips up into the warm flat of Kenren's palm.

"Hell if I was gonna miss Konzen's expression when Goku joined you in the tub." He snickered evilly.

Rolling over onto his side Tenpou trapped the bronze fingers beneath the towel and smirked up at the General, "Oh yes, and what would you have done if Konzen had taken the bait and joined Goku in searching for it?"

Kenren tilted his head a bit and leered openly at the brunette, "Well, that would have been interesting too I guess…"

He chuckled openly at Tenpou's suddenly horrified expression, "But I think I'll leave the kiddies to their babysitters, thanks. I prefer a more…adult version of playtime, don't you?" he veritably oozed sensuality as he crawled across the green silk sheets.

Tenpou just smirked; he knew having the Merciful Goddess move his chakra had been a good idea.

~Fin.


End file.
